On-chip power supplies are used to power a variety of circuits, such as, e.g., digital cores. An on-chip power supply may include a linear voltage regulator that uses a relatively large input voltage to generate a lower output voltage that is stable for use by a digital core. As the speeds of digital cores continue to increase, the supply voltages used by digital cores continue to decrease. Designing power-efficient power supplies for low-voltage digital cores and other types of low-voltage loads can present significant challenges.